A Guy Who Makes You Laugh
by neverquinnocent
Summary: A short story about Malavai Quinn trying awkwardly to tell a joke at the request of his playful Sith Master, Rheeve.


_I want to feel passion, I want to feel pain. I want to weep at the sound of your name. Come make me laugh, come make me cry… just make me feel alive._

It was the usual morning ritual as Rheeve sat slumped like a lethargic King in the throne that was the pilot's seat in the cockpit of the Fury. Her eyes casually gliding over Malavai Quinn's beautifully sculpted features as he railed off key points about the days coming mission in his usual monotone address.

As much as the Sith desired her Captain and longed to press her orange skin up against what-ever he concealed beneath those pristine uniforms he wore, he was becoming an increasing source of annoyance as well.

Passionless people disgusted Rheeve more than the pathetic ones that were constantly begging for mercy as they cowered before the glow of her light saber. Rheeve was however unwilling to lump Quinn in with those she considered completely devoid of passion and feeling as she had personally_ seen_ his passion back on Balmorra when he had aggressively dismissed one of his officers before he had noticed her standing in the doorway.

The very memory of his creased brow, tense shoulders and the tremor of anger in his voice was too much; it made her ache. Rheeve swept out of her chair and was soon upon Malavai, he looked up and she was suddenly standing closer than he would acceptably expect a Captain and their superior to be.

'Enough Quinn!' Rheeve bellowed, her yellow eyes turning a darker shade of orange. 'I have put up with your taciturn attitude enough! I demand that you show some spirit, some fire! Some sense that you care about your work, that passion for victory burns through you like a fire that threatens to consume you!' the Sith's intoxicating breath was hot on his face and he hadn't missed the energetic way she clenched and relaxed her fists. He imagined what she could do with those hands, besides expertly wield a light saber and choke the life out of Republic soldiers. Malavai was on the verge of being taken-over by her frenzied ardor when he blinked and looked away.

"Yet again I am misunderstanding your meaning my Lord. Do you find fault with my mission briefings?"

'I find fault with you! If you wish to continue to remain in the service of a Sith you must show me some form of passion! An argument, a fight, a sexual dalliance, a joke, anything!'

Malavai mulled things over in his head, calculating. As much as he wanted to, he could give neither himself neither his Master what they both _really_ wanted. But he was willing to offer her one small concession if it meant returning to the comfortable position of Sith Lord and subordinate.

"Yes?" she huffed impatiently at him.

"Very well." Malavai cleared his throat. Rheeve crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "A Bothan walks into a cantina on Nar Shadaar, the bar tender looks up and asks 'why the long face?'"

There was a long pause as the Sith soaked in her Captain's words. A joke, or what seemed he meant as a joke. Quinn had told the story with his same cool, even way he used during briefings and not an inch of his face hinted at a smile.

Master and Captain stared at each other for an awkwardly long time until something rose up in the Sith, soon Rheeve was struggling to hold herself up as her entire body was wracked with laughter. She doubled over and caught herself on the edge of her chair. Malavai still stood before her stoically.  
Vette ran into the cock pit, confused by the scene.

"Quinn, Quinn told a joke!" Rheeve chuckled to her Twi'lek friend.

"Really? Wow, I guess Gamorreans really do fly! You must tell me!" Vette jumped up and down eagerly in-front of the pair.

"What's going on in here?" Piece had stormed into tiny room.

"Rheeve says that Malavai told a joke! I want to hear!" Vette beamed.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe." Pierce crossed his arms over his chest as he scoffed at the Captain who had now turned a bright shade of red.

"Tell us Malavai! Pleeease!" Vette cooed in his ear. Not seeing any way out of the situation he hung his head and re-told the joke in the same manner as before.

Rheeve lost herself in deeper mirth and Vette too was now laughing as she bounced.

Pierce gawked at everyone, shook his head and left muttering something about how_ 'the ship was going bonkers and the Captain wouldn't even know what humor if someone had filed a hundred page report on the issue.'_

"If that is all, I will return to my duties." Malavai turned on his heel and followed Pierce out the door, leaving the two ladies to giggle together as they rolled around in the cock pit.


End file.
